


Of Star and Stone

by MaddieKittie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Five Armies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Worried Kíli, fili and thorin still die, im so sorry, kiliel - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieKittie/pseuds/MaddieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got FAR too attached to a character I knew was going to die and his elf. This story follows what would have happened if the youngest son of Durin did, in fact, survive the Battle of the Five Armies and returned to Erebor with Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is my take on what would have happened if Kili survived botfa and brought Tauriel with him to Erebor. I have the entire story already written, so I'll try to post one to three chapters a day until I run out. I tried proofreading myself, so excuse and errors I make. Any Sindarin and/or Khuzdul translations will be in the end notes. I hope that you enjoy!

Tauriel. He must save Tauriel. Nothing must happen to Tauriel. She jumped into battle to help him, and he couldn’t bear it if anything happened to her. She is as precious to him as the starlight is to her. He knows it’s wrong, but the young dwarf can’t bring himself to care. Kili is in love with Tauriel, she is his One, and he refuses to let her be harmed in this battle.  
“Kili!” Tauriel cries out. “Kili!”   
Kili’s head whips around. He sees a blur of green armor and fiery hair. His heart flutters and for just a moment he forgets the swarms of orc attacking. “Tauriel!”  
The she-elf turns toward Kili’s reply. She lets out the breath she was holding in relief. He is alive. Her dwarf is alive.  
Swords slice through orc and blood sprays as the two work their way to each other. Tauriel decapitates yet another orc when she sees Bolg approaching the young dwarf prince.  
“Kili! Behind you!” she shouts in warning.  
Kili quickly spins around and deflects the monstrous orc’s sword. The powerful blow knocks him off his balance, and Bolg quickly attacks again, knocking his sword from his hand, leaving him defenseless.   
Tauriel quickly jumps from the ledge she was standing on. She throws herself onto the massive orc, stopping him from swinging a fatal blow to Kili. Bolg throws her off him like a rag doll, and she barely manages to stay on her feet. The monster swings his blade, dragging it down her right cheek to her left side, slicing open her pale flesh. Tauriel lets out a cry of pain, which pushes Kili to his feet. The young dwarf barrels towards the orc, his sword ready to strike. He swings it low but hard, and in one swift move, he cuts Bolg’s leg clean off. The orc loses his balance and falls to the ground with a thud and a grunt.  
Tauriel falls to her knees, the pain radiating from her face and body unforgivingly. Kili’s heart screams at him to turn to her and help him, but he knows that he must finish off the orc first. It is the only way to ensure that he doesn’t kill them. The dwarf raises his sword above his head, and thrusts it into the orc’s chest, straight through his heart. For good measure, he swings again, cutting deep into Bolg’s head. Only then, once he knows the orc is dead, does he turn to his One.  
Tauriel slides down to lay on her back, the pain from the wound getting worse with each passing minute. Kili rushes to her side and he drops to his knees.  
“Tauriel?” he whispers. “Tauriel, are you alright?”  
She only whimpers in response.   
Kili frantically rips a strip from his tunic and presses it against the oozing cut on her face, but to his dismay he sees that it goes from her face all the way down to her lower abdomen.  
The dwarf reluctantly stands, dropping the bloody fabric in his hand, and climbs atop a crumbling wall to survey the battle. The fallen bodies are countless, but it is clear that with the eagles and Beorn joining the battle that it will be over soon. If he could only wait an hour, he would be able to safely carry her to get medical attention.   
Kili quickly goes back to Tauriel’s side. She is now unconscious, and he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. He carefully rips the sleeve off of her arm and presses it against the length of her wound.   
“Just stay with me Tauriel,” he murmurs. Kili gentle strokes her unscathed cheek. “Just stay with me a little while yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel’s eyes flutter as she sways. Wait, why is she swaying? And why is her arm wrapped around something? Or… someone?  
The elf forces her eyes open to see… Dark hair? She shifts her head, ignoring the sharp stinging on her cheek, to get a better view.  
“Kili?” she asks, her voice hoarse.  
“Tauriel? Oh thank Mahal you’re conscious again,” Kili breathes. “I must admit that you had me scared.”  
“What happened?” she mumbles.  
“The orc Bolg cut you. I was able to kill him, but I had to wait until most of the battle was over to get you help. We only have a little way to go until we get you help,” Kili explains, his breath hard and quick.  
“I can… I can walk. Set me on m-my feet.”  
Kili chuckles, “I don’t think so m’lady. You can barely even ask to be put down.”  
Tauriel mumbles something under her breath, something about the stubbornness of dwarves. This only makes Kili laugh again, and Tauriel’s gaze lingers on his captivating smile. That image fills her mind as she slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
 The sight of the healing tent relieves Kili greatly. He’s very concerned with Tauriel’s wounds. Even with her being an elf, she was only able to regain consciousness for a short time. What if it is too late? What if the time he wasted waiting for the fighting to stop is the cause of her death? He would never forgive himself. He already failed his brother today, and he can’t bear the thought of failing his One too.  
Kili grips Tauriel tighter and quickens his pace for the last few yards. The wound from the morgul arrow throbs dully, but it’s easily ignored. He pushes past the flap of the entrance. “She needs immediate help,” he says breathlessly.  
The maiden tending to the wounded nods, and tells him to lay her down on an empty cot in the corner. Kili carries Tauriel over to the cot and gently sets her down, as if she were a glass doll. He gingerly pushes a stray copper hair out of her face. The slash on her cheek has started to scab around the edges, but the deeper wound on her abdomen still oozes blood.  
The healer finally makes her way over to the elf and dwarf. She frowns at the sight of Tauriel, and Kili’s heart leaps in his chest.  
“Will she be okay?” he questions frantically.  
“I wish you could ‘ave brought her to me sooner,” she says, not answering his question.  
She cuts open Tauriel’s shirt, exposing her abdomen and chest. Kili’s face flames and he looks away. He thrums his fingers on his lap as the woman works on healing Tauriel. While his kind and the elves don’t get along, he wishes desperately for their skill in healing.  
Kili glances back over to Tauriel. The maiden is gently sewing the deepest of the gash closed. When she’s done, she dips her fingers in a salve of some sort, and carefully spreads it over the length of the wound.  
Tauriel groans quietly, and her eyes start to flutter open. Kili takes her hand and lightly runs his fingers over her knuckles. “Tauriel?”  
“Kili?” she murmurs. Her emerald eyes open wide and settle on Kili’s face. “ _Iston i nîf gîf_.”*  
Kili’s lips turn up into a small smile. Though he doesn’t understand the words, he knows they’re good. “I’m here Tauriel.”  
She smiles at the sight of him, then hisses in pain. The gash across her cheek stings at the upturn of her lips. Kili frowns.  
“I’m sorry this happened to you,” he mutters. “It should be me lying there with my skin cut open, not you.”  
“No,” Tauriel says softly. “You cannot blame yourself. I made my choice.”  
Kili shakes his head and mumbles, “I should have protected you.”  
Tauriel weakly tries to raise her hand to his cheek, but is unable. She instead rests it on his hand. “You did protect me. Had you not defeated the orc, both of us would be dead.”  
“Well,” Kili says with an amused glint in his eyes. “You saved me. It’s at least fair that I save you in return.”  
Tauriel’s lips ever so slightly twitch into a miniscule smile. Kili thinks back to that night in the bowmen’s house, and his cheeks flame.

* * *

  
  _Kili looked up in a daze to see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on, to see Tauriel._  
 _“You cannot be her. She is far away,” he mumbled. “She… She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.”_  
 _The elf turned back towards Kili; his poetic words shocked her. He moved his hand and his fingers lightly grazed hers. She shifts slightly towards him, her fingers barely touching him at all._  
 _“Do you think she could have loved me?”_

* * *

  
 Tauriel looks fondly at the dwarf, and thinks of the same memory. She’s often wondered if he even remembers what he said, but then she thinks of their moment just before the battle. He called her his amrâlimê, and then he gave her his rune stone. When she asked what the word meant, all he did was grin and say that she already knows…  
But right now it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they are both alive, and that they are both safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Iston i nîf gîf – I know your face {Sindarin}


	3. Chapter 3

Tauriel falls asleep not long after she awoke. Her body is battered and in need of rest. Kili takes the opportunity to get a breath of air, and perhaps find his uncle and kinsmen and broth-  
His brother. The air is knocked out of the dwarf’s lungs like he was hit with a battering ram. His brother is gone and he is never coming back. Tears burn in Kili’s eyes. His brother is gone. He had been so focused on saving Tauriel that he hadn’t let himself think about it. Now that she’s safe, however, the fact that Fili is dead cannot escape him. The pain of loss is forefront in his mind and all consuming.  
Kili stumbles over to lean against a stone wall of the ancient city of Dale. He slides down the wall and rests his head between his knees. Wet, hot tears fall down his dirty face, and a series of sobs start to wrack his chest. The sun fades below the horizon and as night falls, he is consumed by his grief.  
 

* * *

  
Tauriel awakes to the morning light filtering into the tent. She takes a deep breath, wincing at the sharp pain it causes, and opens her eyes. She looks around the room to find Kili, but he isn’t there. She calls over the healer.  
“Where did the dwarf go?” Tauriel asks her, “The one who brought me here.”  
“He left sometime yesterday evenin’ m’lady,” she replies as she dabs a wet cloth on Tauriel’s cut. “A short while after ye fell asleep. He hasn’t been back since.”  
Tauriel frowns and sits up. The pain is searing, but she ignores it. “I must go find him.”  
“No, m’lady. Yer still injured and ye must rest,” the maiden says.  
Tauriel shakes her head. “I need to find him. Please, bring me something to wear.”  
The healer sighs, but does as Tauriel asks. She gets up and brings her a thin and worn dress, along with clean undergarments. She insists on cleaning her stitching, putting on the salve, and helping her dress. Tauriel begrudgingly agrees, but is thankful for the help when it comes to dressing. Though the dress hangs slightly on her, lifting her arms up to put it on takes her breath away. She slips into her own boots and slowly makes her way out of the tent to find her dwarf.  
The she-elf searches for Kili slowly, limping down the ancient streets of Dale. Though she is weak and slow, it doesn’t take too long to find him. And what she sees breaks her heart.  
Kili sits against a wall, his head resting upon his knees, his cheeks stained with tears. His breathing is ragged and choppy from weeping. Tauriel’s own eyes water; for she knows the pain he feels.  
Tauriel wordlessly sinks down to sit beside him, shoving the searing pain in her body away. She grasps his hand in hers.  
“He’s gone Tauriel,” Kili whimpers. “My brother is gone.”  
“I know,” she murmurs as she wraps an arm around his shoulder. “I am so, so sorry.”  
“He was always there with me, causing trouble, and always getting us out of it,” Kili says softly. “I was his shadow, always mimicking him, always trying to emanate him. I don’t know what to do without him; I don’t know who to be.”  
“You will be yourself,” Tauriel replies softly. “And believe me when I say that it is a wonderful thing to be.”  
The dwarf shudders out a breath. He leans in closer to Tauriel, buries his face in her shoulder, and just cries.


	4. Chapter 4

The elf prince Legolas strides into the crumbling city in search for his _Hest_ , his Captain. His father, King Thranduil, has requested her presence in order to discuss her punishment for her disobedience. Legolas already did all he could to lessen it, seeing as he also disobeyed. But Thranduil will not easily let this go; not for the likes of a mere Silvan elf. To show her leniency after a matter of this magnitude would shine poorly of his ability to rule.  
Legolas briskly paces through the city. He glances at the healing tent, and turns to go into it. While is it unlikely that the Captain of the Guard would need medical assistance from humans, the dwarf she had grown so fond of might. Either way, it is as good a place to start looking as any.  
The elf steps into the crowded tent and his eyes search to find who is in charge. To his dismay, it appears that no set person is in charge of all of these people. He does, however, see a young maiden moving from patient to patient, tending to each of them as best she can. Legolas clears his throat, and grabs her attention.  
“Master Elf,” she greets him, lowering into a bow. “How may I be o’ service?”  
“I am looking for my kinsmen, a she-elf with hair the color of copper,” Legolas says. “She may be with a young dwarf. Have they passed through here?”  
“Yes, m’lord,” the woman answers. “A dwarf carried the elf speak o’ in, an’ I tended to a large gash on her cheek an’ midsection. He left after she had fallen asleep, an’ the next mornin’ she insisted o’ followin’ ‘im out. I ‘avent seen ‘em since.”  
Legolas frowns. Tauriel, injured? To the point of needing the assistance of a human nurse?  
“The elf maiden was slow on ‘er feet, do I doubt she’d’ve gotten very far,” the woman says. “If yer really lookin’ fer her, try lookin’ close to this place. Now, if you’ll ‘scuse me, I must be getting back to tendin’ the wounded.”  
The maiden gives a slight bow and resumes her work. Legolas furrows his brow as he exits the tent. The elf sighs and begins to make his way around the nearby streets and allies, searching for her shock of red hair,  
It doesn’t take him very long to find the Captain and the dwarf. When he spots them, a deep scowl comes to his face. Tauriel is far too close to the dwarf, with her arm wrapped around him and his face buried in her shoulder. He sees the tear stains of the dwarf’s face, which only further confuses and angers him. Why is she comforting him? Why would she waste her time coddling up with a dwarf?  
Legolas narrows his eyes and clears his throat.  
Tauriel starts, and turns her head to see her lord Legolas staring at herself and Kili. Her cheeks heat at the sight of him finding them like this.  
“Tauriel,” Legolas drawls. “What are you doing with the likes of a dwarf?”  
Kili lifts his head as Legolas speaks. He blinks his eyes, and his mouth turns down into a frown. Damn elf, he mutters in his mind as he separates himself from Tauriel and stand.  
“He saved my life, Legolas,” Tauriel says. “The spawn of the pale orc wounded me, and if it had not been for Master Kili’s valiant efforts, I would have bled out. I owe him a life-debt.”  
Legolas looks appalled. “I don’t see why that explains why you were just… cuddled, up with him.”  
“He lost his brother. The least I can do is offer him comfort,” Tauriel replies dryly. Why must he question her about this?  
The elf prince narrows his eyes at Kili, and then looks back to Tauriel. “King Thranduil demands your presence,” he says, still most unhappy. “He wishes to discuss your punishment for leaving the Mirkwood after he forbade it, and for helping the dwarves he had imprisoned.”  
Tauriel sighs, and then winces. Her large gash restricts most of her movements, even one as simple as a deep breath. Both Kili and Legolas look at her in concern. She shakes off their stares and slowly inches herself up the wall.  
Kili watches as she does so, her face grimacing in pain. He carefully supports her under her arm and lifts her up to her feet.  
“Thank you,” she murmurs, a small smile playing at her lips. Kili grins widely in return.  
“Come, Tauriel,” Legolas mutters. “Without the dwarf.”  
Both Tauriel and Kili frown, but Tauriel says quietly, “It is probably best if I face him alone. You being there may make his anger greater.”  
Kili nods in agreement, but he is anything but happy.  
“Meet me here in three hours,” he tells her, “or I will come and find you myself.”  
“I cannot promise that he’ll let me stay here,” she murmurs. “He may sentence me to stay in Mirkwood, under his supervision.”  
“Are you not a free woman? Are you not able to deny him?”  
Tauriel gulps. She had never actually thought of outright abandoning her king’s orders before. Then again, she never had a cause or desire to do so…  
Kili shakes his head at himself. “That is unfair to ask of you. I don’t even know if I could outright refuse Thorin.” The dwarf looks up at her with tender eyes. “Do what you must. I will find a way to see you again. If… If you haven’t returned here in three hours and must return to Mirkwood, look for a raven. I will send one to you as soon as I am able.”  
“Goodbye, Kili,” the she-elf whispers, her voice full of sorrow.  
“Goodbye, Tauriel, _amrâlimê_ ,” Kili murmurs. His calloused fingers lightly brush her cheek just before she turns and slowly follows the elf prince back to her angry king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry, I accidentally uploaded chapter three again. all fixed though!


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel follows behind her prince slowly, the large wound slowing her steps greatly. Legolas walks much slower than he is used to, but he does not mind. He’s missed Tauriel, and it’s nice to walk with her for a while, even if they say nothing.

A short while later, a little too short for Tauriel’s liking, they approach the king’s lavish tent. Two armed elven guards stand as still as stone in front of the entryway. They bow their heads in respect for Legolas, and step to the side to allow them through.

Thranduil sits on his ornate chair, a bored expression on his face. Legolas effortlessly bows before him, while Tauriel holds back her cries of pain as she, too, bows before the king.

“Ah, Tauriel, you have finally graced me with your presence,” Thranduil says, irritation seeping into his voice.

“Yes, my Lord,” Tauriel replies softly, still out of breath from her bow.

“I assume that my son has already informed you as to why I have summoned you.”

“Yes, my Lord. He did.”

“Good. I won’t have to explain why I am punishing you then,” the king drawls. “Now, for your punishment…”

He pauses, and looks up at the young elf. She stands with perfect posture, though he can tell she is in great pain. The front of her borrowed dress is forming a small stain from her blood, and yet she shows no signs of faltering. It’s a shame, really, that such a wonderful soldier will receive such punishment. But it must be done. Thranduil cannot allow traitors to be pardoned.

“You have been a loyal soldier for many a century, and a strong Captain of the Guard,” Thranduil says, amusement dripping into his tone. “But you have disobeyed my orders, and you aided a dwarf, over your prince. That… treason… is unforgivable.”

Tauriel hangs her head in shame. While she doesn’t regret her decisions, she feels terrible for disappointing her king. She was one of the few that had proven herself to him, and now all of that was meaningless.

“You are hereby stripped of your position as Captain, and banished from the Mirkwood, never to return to my kingdom,” Thranduil commands, his voice loud and final. “Where you go does not concern me, so long as you never return to my forest.”

Tauriel’s mouth drops open, and tears burn her eyes. She was banished from the only home she had even known, never to return to its familiar trees and people.

“You should be grateful,” Thranduil says coolly. “Any other elf in your position would be facing death for their treachery. Now go, leave me. I do not wish to see you again.”

A hot tear runs down her face as Tauriel bows deeply before Thranduil, one last time. She quickly rises and spins on her heel, and rushes out of the tent of her former king. Her tears flow freely as she briskly walks away. She has no home now, no land to protect, to place to lay her head. She is _pen-bardh_ , without home, homeless.

The brokenhearted elf traces her steps back to where she promised to meet Kili. She had only been gone an hour and a half, so she has plenty of time before he seeks her out, but when she arrives at the crumbling wall, the dwarf is nowhere in sight. Her heart plummets even further. She sinks down to the ground, lays on her side, firmly presses her arm to her oozing cut, and cries quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after Tauriel leaves with the elf prince, Kili hears a low growl coming from his stomach.

“Damn,” he curses. “I’ve nothing to eat for two whole days.”

Until just now, he hadn’t even felt a hunger pain. The thought of food quickly consumes his every thought, and the young dwarf sighs. While he wants to wait for Tauriel to return, if she does at all, he must fill his belly instead.

Kili stands and brushes off his trousers, and then starts walking around the city looking for any kind of food. Perhaps a kind hearted family will take him in and feed him, or maybe he’ll find someone giving out food to those who fought in the mighty battle. All his coin was spent or in the mountain, so he was left to the goodness of men.

Kili walks around for several minutes before the smell of something cooking fills the air around him. He follows the smell to what looks like an old market store, with a vendor table built into the side of a house. He curiously peers inside.

“Hello? Do you have any food to spare to a hungry dwarf?” he calls.

An old woman pokes her head through the vendors stall, and peers down at him. “You fight in the battle boy?”

“Yes, m’lady,” Kili replies. “And I’ve nothing to eat since before.”

The woman smiles a wrinkled smile, and turns behind her to get something. She hands him a small bundle of cloth and says, “There ye go, Master Dwarf. There’s a slab o’ jerky, a small block o’ cheese, an’ a half a loaf of bread. There’s also a cup that ye can fill with the stream water just down yonder.”

Kili beams at her. “Oh, thank you m’lady!”

She flashes him a toothy grin. “It’s the least I can do for a soldier that protected us.”

Kili thanks her again and walks over to the small stream the woman told him about. He plops himself down beside and unwraps the bundle of food. He sets it in front of him and splits everything in two. Tauriel may be an elf, but she has to eat too, Kili thinks to himself as he fills his cup and digs into the food.

Once the dwarf finishes his meal, he splashes some water in his face, and refills the cup. He wraps the remaining food in the cloth and tucks it into the crook of his elbow, leaving his hand free to hold the cup of water. He picks himself up and starts to make his way back their meeting place. It didn’t take him long to eat, so he still has an hour before the set deadline.

Despite his losses, Kili is in a fine mood as he walks back to their meeting place. He’s alive and mostly unscathed, he has food in his belly, and he’s off to meet his One. Things could be far worse than they are, and the young dwarf has always had an affinity for finding the bright side of things.

Kili rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks. Tauriel is leaning against the wall, quietly weeping and clutching her abdomen. Kili drops the food and drink in his arms and he flies to her side.

“Tauriel, amrâlimê, what’s wrong?” he asks her, his voice laced with concern.

“My king has banished me, cast me out of his kingdom, never to return,” Tauriel stutters around her crying. “I am never to set foot in my homeland again.”

Kili throws his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest. He lightly strokes her long ginger locks and murmurs sweet nothings in her ear, not only to comfort her, but to distract himself from the hot anger boiling within him.

What kind of king banishes someone for doing what they thought was best, for helping people in need? What kind of man casts a woman out to the wilderness, alone and homeless?

Only… Kili knows that Tauriel will not go without a home, without a warm place to lay her head. If he has to give up his own lodgings to her, she will stay in Erebor. Her king and kin may have abandoned her, but he would do no such thing. As long as he is alive, Tauriel will not go without a home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another three chapters!I really hope that y'all are liking it so far. Thank you for all of the reads and kudos! It really means a lot to me :)

“Tauriel,” Kili says softly. “We should make our way to Erebor. My kinsmen don’t even know that I am alive.”  
The elleth looks up. “They will not want me there, walking in their halls, and eating their food. I do not belong, just leave me.”  
Kili shakes his head and gently caresses her unscathed cheek. “I am the prince now, and they will do as I say. Especially after they find out that you saved me from the morgul arrow. I owe you a life-debt.”  
Tauriel ponders this for a moment, and then nods. “Very well. But if it comes down to either you or I, please don’t choose me.”  
Kili chuckles. “Don’t you realize by now that I will always choose you?”  
Tauriel’s eyes flash to him. He gazes at her like no one had before, like he truly loves her. She buries her face into his chest and breaths him in. Kili lightly touches his lips to the crown of her fiery head, and then carefully pulls her to her feet.  
Kili grimaces at the blood stain on her dress, but there isn’t much he can do until they reach Erebor. He can always take her back to the healing tent, but there are already so many people there that don’t have any other option. Erebor it is.  
The dwarf prince gently leads Tauriel down the path from Dale to Erebor. The sun is starting to set on the horizon, and Kili hopes to make it there before nightfall. Though most of the orcs had been dispatched, he doesn’t trust that there aren’t a few lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike.  
For the first ten minutes or so of their walk, they stand side by side, hands lightly grazing each other’s. Tauriel begins to fall behind, and Kili wraps her arm around him for support. The going is slow, but at least she walks.  
Once they’re only fifty yards or so from the archway, Kili is dragging Tauriel more than supporting her. He glances at her worriedly to see that her eyes are shut. The dwarf gives in and just scoops her up somewhat awkwardly. He moves her arm around his neck and carries her rest of the way.  
When they reach the door, Balin calls out to him. “Kili, is that you lad?”  
“Yes Master Balin!”  
“And who is that ye be carrying?” he asks.   
“The elf Tauriel, who saved my life in battle and before. She needs healing and safe refuge,” Kili answers. He can see Balin raise his eyebrows, and before the old dwarf can argue, he says, “I owe her a life-debt.” Balin nods and opens the door. Kili quickly walks into the large entry way, and thanks Balin for opening the door. “Now,” Kili says. “Where is the best place to take her?”  
“Down the left hall and into one of the spare rooms. I’ll fetch Óin,” Balin replies, and he scurries off to find healer of their company.  
Kili huffs and grips Tauriel tighter as he walks down the stone hall. He hears muffled talking through the closed doors he passes, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. Finally, he finds a fairly clean, unoccupied room, with a bed long enough to accommodate the elf. Kili gently lays her down on top of the dusty covers.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs as he brushes back a strand of her beautiful red hair, his voice barely above a whisper. “So beautiful.”  
“Kili?” Óin says from behind the door.  
“Yes, come in.”  
The gray haired dwarf pushes open the door and closes it behind him. He walks over to the bed to examine Tauriel. He carefully lifts up her bloodied dress.  
“By my beard,” he mutters. “She’s damn lucky you got her here. An infection is just starting to set in.”  
Kili watches close by as Óin gently removes the dress, cleans the wound and slathers it with strange smelling herbs. He skillfully wraps a long strip of cloth around her torso over the worst of the gash. He pulls a spare shirt -which is much too large for Tauriel, except for the sleeves- over her head, along with a pair of trousers. Óin also dabs some of the herbs on the cut on her cheek, which has become puffy and red.  
“That’s all I can do fer now laddie,” Óin tells him as he wipes his hands on a clean cloth. “I’ll check her in the mornin’ once she’s had some rest. I suggest you do the same.”  
Kili nods and thanks the older dwarf, his eyes not once leaving from Tauriel. Óin squints his eyes in suspicion, but says nothing else as he leaves the room.   
Kili lets out a breath once he’s gone. While he will forever be in Óin’s debt, he’s glad that he can be alone with Tauriel and not have to worry about looking overly concerned. Though he’s pretty sure he did a bad job at it anyways. Kili takes her soft, small hand in his large and calloused one. He leans back in his chair and watches Tauriel, completely and utterly captivated.


	7. Chapter 7

Óin finishes rewrapping Tauriel’s wounds and nods his head respectively to Kili. _That’s new…_ he thinks to himself. But the elf stirs before he can give it much thought.

Tauriel moans lightly as her eyes flutter open. She blinks the sleep from them and looks around the unfamiliar room. How did she get here? Where is here? Her eyes finally find a familiar face.

“Kili,” she breathes.

“Tauriel,” he mimics with a smirk. “Welcome back to the world of the living.”

“What happened? I remember walking with you to Erebor and then… nothing.”

“Your wound caused you to feint, and I had to carry you the rest of the way,” Kili explains. “I brought you to this room and Óin came in to take a look at your injury. He said it was getting infected, so he had to clean it and put some salve of some sort on it. He also bandaged you up and brought you clean clothes to wear.”

Tauriel raises her eyebrows. “That was very generous of him. How did you manage to get him to do it?”

Kili furrows his brow and tilts his head to the side. It was rather easy to get what he needed for Tauriel, surprisingly so. The older dwarves never just do what he wants. They usually brush him off.

“He just did as I said,” Kili replies, “which has never happened before in my life…”

“Perhaps it’s because you are now a prince?” Tauriel suggests.

“Maybe so…” he murmurs, still not quite sure. He shakes his head and changes the subject. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes, much,” she replies quietly.

Kili smiles. “Good! Will you be able to come with me while I speak to Thorin?”

“I think so. Just help me up.”

The dwarf grins and eases Tauriel off the bed and onto her feet. She steadies herself on Kili’s shoulder, then looks down at herself and laughs.

“What am I wearing?” Tauriel asks with a smirk.

Kili laughs. “Some spare clothes that Óin found somewhere.”

Tauriel looks down again. The pants are far too large in the waist, but they only fall to her knees. The shirt hangs off her frame, and the sleeves that are supposed to hit her wrists stop at her elbows. Tauriel shakes her head and ties a knot in the pants to keep them from falling down. Kili chuckles again.

“We’ll find something more… suitable, for you to wear soon,” Kili smirks. “But for now it’ll have to do.”

Kili and Tauriel leave the room together. He leads them down the twisting halls to a great room of sorts. Most of the original company is gathered there, excluding Fili, of course, but also Thorin.

When they enter, everyone looks up, most wearing grim expressions. Bilbo is the first to speak.

“We’re all terribly sorry about Fili,” he says sympathetically. Kili’s heart clenches and he looks down. He bites down on his tongue to keep the tears at bay.

“Where is Thorin?” the young dwarf asks.

Immediately everyone tenses, a dark look crossing every face. Both Kili and Tauriel look around confused.

“Where’s Thorin?” Kili asks again. “Where is he?”

Gandalf sighs a loaded sigh. He stands up and takes a step towards Kili.

“Gandalf…” Kili murmurs, his eyes wide and heart pounding furiously in his chest.

“Kili, your uncle, he… he didn’t survive the battle,” Gandalf heaves. “He died defeating Azog the Defiler.”

Kili’s pounding heart stops for a breath and his lips part open.

Gandalf gazes at him with gray eyes. “You are now King Under the Mountain.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

The full room is so quiet that even the dwarves can hear each other breathing. Kili stands motionless, as still at the stone walls that surround them. Everyone watches, nobody speaks, and everybody stares at the new king.

Finally, after many agonizing moments, Kili blows out a loaded breath and runs his fingers through his knotted hair. He parts his lips to say something, but no sound comes out. He is simply and utterly at a loss of what to say.

It is Balin who speaks up. “We’re all terribly sorry about your loss lad.”

Kili grunts and nods his head. “I… What am I supposed to do? I’m not prepared for this; I don’t even know where to begin.”

“I suggest you speak with Dain about accumulating supplies for the coming winter,” Balin says, ever knowledgeable and helpful. “You should also send a raven to the Blue Mountains to welcome our kinsmen home.”

Kili nods again. “Ori, I want you to write a message to the Blue Mountains. Tell them that those that wish to return to Erebor should. Tell them that our kingdom has been reclaimed and that Smaug the Terrible has been defeated.”

Ori quickly jumps up and heads to find parchment. He stops in his tracks and turns back to Kili. “What should I say to your mother?”

Kili closes his eyes and breaths deeply before replying, “I will write to her myself.”

Ori nods nervously and quickly leaves the great room. Though he doesn’t show it, Kili is surprised by how quickly the other dwarf acted on his command. After being the second youngest in the company for so long, he’s used to being ignored or overlooked. Now, however…

“Dwalin, bring Dain and his men here, and Dain alone to me. Bofur, escort his men to empty rooms for them to rest in,” Kili orders, slipping into leadership gracefully.

The two dwarves stand up and also exit the room. Tauriel sees the gray bearded wizard grin slightly from the corner of her eye. It isn’t a happy grin, per say, rather a proud grin. Gandalf is proud of Kili’s leadership already. Not that Tauriel can blame him; she too, feels pride in him, for his strength and his leading.

Glóin clears his throat and shifts in boots. “Might I ask why an _elf_ is here?” he asks, clearly uncomfortable by Tauriel’s presence.

Kili’s eyes flash to the older dwarf. “ _Tauriel_ ,” he says, enunciating her name, “is here because I owe her my life. She saved me from death twice, and doing so has resulted in her banishment from her home and her people. She stays.”

The dwarf’s words are absolute, leaving no room for argument. Glóin looks down and crosses his arms, obviously not happy with the king’s decision. The wizard is now smirking, obviously amused by the conversation. Tauriel shifts uncomfortably.

“Bombur, can you please find something for Tauriel to eat?” Kili asks, gentler now. “And something more suitable to wear, perhaps.”

The large dwarf silently nods and springs up, waddling out to do his task. Kili rubs his scruffy face. The remaining dwarves look expectantly at him, waiting to be told what to do. Kili sighs.

“The rest of you can go do whatever you want,” Kili tells them. They all shuffle out, off to do whatever they fancy. Tauriel stands quietly in her place, unsure of what to do. Gandalf and Bilbo remain also.

“I have to go to the throne room,” Kili says, “to meet with Dain. Tauriel, you may want to rest in your room, though you’re welcome to join me, you too, Gandalf and Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiles and follows Kili out on his flanks. Tauriel and Gandalf follow too, though a little behind. The wizard brushes up against Tauriel’s arm, and his head snaps in her direction.

“Are you cold?” he asks her.

“Yes a bi-“ she cuts herself off, and Gandalf raises a bushy brow.

“A cold elf, hmm? How odd…” he says with a glint in his eye. “How is your fever?”

Tauriel’s eyes shoot to the wizard wearily. He looks mischievously at her in return.

“Don’t worry my dear; your secret is safe with me.”

Tauriel’s eyes fall downward and she whispers, “Thank you Mithrandir.”

Gandalf smiles at the elf and pats her cool hand. With a final nod, the wizard walks off to join Kili, leaving Tauriel alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

“Yes, Dain, your people are welcome in Erebor,” Kili reiterates. “But we must have supplies to get through the winter. We cannot be self-sufficient until spring comes and we can till the fields.”

“Wha’ about that lot o’ gold ye got?” Dain says with his thick accent. “Surely ye can buy what ye need.”

“We can buy things, yes, but we can’t let our people starve waiting for it to arrive. It wouldn’t be here until after the winter when the roads are safer to travel.”

Dain heaves a sigh. “Aye, Laddie. Ye drive a hard bargain. My people who wanna come’ll come bearin’ food an’ supplies to last the winter.”

Kili’s lips turn up into a tired smile. While he loves his kin, they can be so damn stubborn. At least the debate is over and done with.

“I’ll be sendin’ a raven as soon as I can,” Kili’s cousin says as he pushes up out of his chair. “Some folk’ll wanta stay I their homes, o’ course, an’ I’ll have to go back an’ rule ‘em.”

“Of course. Anyone can come or stay I their homes as they choose,” the new king replies.

Dain smiles a hearty smile. “Thank ye Laddie, fer such a warm welcome. I’ll be off now. I trust that Erebor is in good hands.”

Kili nods and stands, offering Dain a smile. The older dwarf bows his head in respect and strides off to find a raven. Kili blows out a breath and smiles to himself.

“Very well done, King Kili,” Gandalf says in praise. The young dwarf king smiles wider, at the praise and the title. “Your first day as king has been successful. Now it’s time you rest, and write to your mother.”

“Are you sure? Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“There is plenty to do, but you need your rest. Those bags under your eyes tell me you haven’t slept since before the battle,” the wizard says with pursed lips. “A king can’t rule while he’s delirious sleep deprivation.”

Kili rolls his eyes playfully, but nods his head once in agreement. He rolls his shoulders and heads his way out of the room.

* * *

 

“How can I ever tell her that I let her son and brother die?” Kili mutters to himself.

The new king sits at an ancient desk, paper and quill in front of him. The flame of the candle flickers as it casts its light, and Kili can’t find the words to tell his mother that her eldest son died, along with her brother. His eyes sting with unshed tears as he finally thinks to write something.

_Dear Amad,_

_I, Kili, have fulfilled my promise to you. I am safe and I will return to you. Or, you will return to our home, that is. We will meet again Amad, that I’m sure of. Our company has retaken our home and I welcome you to it with open arms. I can’t wait to see you here as a princess once again._

_Amad, though I’ve reclaimed our kingdom, I have failed you. Fili fell at the hands of Azog the Defiler._ _He sacrificed his life to save mine, and he fought bravely until his final moments. Thorin, too, died at the hands of his enemy, and I didn’t help him. He faced the pale orc alone while I was enraged and distracted. Amad I am so ashamed of myself for letting them and you down. I will never forgive myself._

_I miss you so much Amad. I can’t wait to see you, so have a safe journey, and like you made me promise, return to me._

_Your son,_

_Kili_

Kili runs his hand over his damp eyes. He puts a dollop of wax on the bottom of the page and presses his stamp into it. The young dwarf king takes his letter to Ori to be sent, and shuffles his way back to his room.

He creaks open the door to find Tauriel lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with tears slipping down her pale cheeks. Kili smiles a sad smile as he walks over to her. He plops down onto the bed beside her, a tear of his own spilling over. Tauriel turns her head and wipes away the tear with a slender finger.

“We’re a mess,” she whispers.

“Yeah, we are,” Kili agrees with a soft laugh.

He runs his warm hand over her cool cheek. “I thought elves are resistant to the temperature,” he says softly.

Tauriel doesn’t answer, and Kili props himself up on his elbows. “Aren’t elves also resistant to sickness and infection?”

Tauriel doesn’t meet his eyes. She looks down and runs her tongue over her lips.

“Tauriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha cliffhanger


	10. Chapter 10

“Tauriel?”

Tauriel brings her eyes back up to Kili’s. “I did it for you,” she murmurs.

“Did what? Tauriel what did you do?” Kili questions, fear seeping into his voice.

“I gave up my immortality,” she answers softly.

The dwarf’s shocked eyes widen and he lets out a breath in surprise.

“Tauriel, how could you give up your life for me? I am not worth it,” he breaths.

“Don’t you understand?” Tauriel says, taking his hand in hers. Kili’s heart thunders in his chest. “I could live through all of the ages, but without you, my life is nothing. You _are_ my life.”

Kili stops breathing. He stares into Tauriel’s shining emerald eyes that look back into his with… love. Unable to bear it any longer, Kili cups Tauriel’s face and pulls her lips to his.

Tauriel gasps into his lips in surprise, but quickly sinks into the dwarf’s kiss. Their lips meld together and Tauriel’s fingers run through Kili’s hair. Their kiss is passionate and all consuming. After several heartbeats, Tauriel pulls back and rests her forehead on Kili’s to catch her breath.

The dwarf laughs softly. “I think it’s ‘bout time we got around to doing that _amrâlimê_.”

Tauriel’s lips turn up into a smile, and she ignores the pain in her cheek from the cut. “You never did tell me what that means,” she whispers.

Kili laughs again. “I can’t believe you didn’t figure it out. It means love of mine in Khuzdul.”

The elf’s cheeks flame and soon match her hair. Before Kili can make a joking remark, she presses her lips back to his.

A thought comes to Kili’s mind, and he breaks their kiss.

“Tauriel, how is it that you’re able to give up your immortality?” he asks curiously. “I didn’t think elves could do that.”

“Well,” Tauriel starts, “They can’t, not full elves anyways. I am half-elven, or peredhil. We have a choice to remain immortal or to die as a mortal…” she trails off.

“But, how is that possible?” Kili asks and cocks his head to the side in confusion.

“My father was a Silvan elf. He lived in Mirkwood, but often left to travel and adventure throughout Middle Earth. On one of his travels, he met my mother, a human woman that lived by the Sea of Rhûn.” Tauriel pauses and smiles faintly. “She is where I get my red hair.

“They fell in love with each other, and were married in secret. King Thranduil would banish my father is he knew what he had done. They were only able to see each other twice a year, but not long, my mother became pregnant with me.

“Then I was two, my father was travelling from Mirkwood to us, and he was attacked by a pack of orcs. He… He didn’t survive,” Tauriel says, her voice now sad. “I can’t even remember what he looked like. My mother didn’t talk much about it; it always made her sad.

“Due to my elf heritage, I aged much slower than a human would. I was like a human seven year old when I was twenty. My mother grew old, and she was terrified that she would die and I would be left alone. She took me to the outskirts of Mirkwood and told me that I had to stay there without her, and that I must never tell anyone that she was a human. She kissed my head and I never saw her again.”

Tauriel looks down and sighs softly. Kili gently rubs her arm.

“I was wandering through the forest, trying to find my way to the wood elf’s kingdom, when a large spider attacked. King Thranduil and his guard found me just before the spider stung me, and they saved me. Thranduil took me into his kingdom and gave me a home. To this day I don’t believe he knows of my human mother. You’re the first person I have ever told this to,” Tauriel finishes quietly.

Kili sits quietly and absorbs all that Tauriel told him. His thumbs gently caress her hands. “Thank you for telling me,” he says softly, a warm smile playing at his lips. “I’m quite honored.”

“It’s nice to actually tell someone, to have someone else know. It’s very… freeing.”

Tauriel squeezes Kili’s hand and rests her head on his broad chest. Kili kisses the top of her head gently, and then lifts her chin up to kiss her lips.

* * *

 

Bombur pads down the stone halls, a tray with food and clothing in his plump hands. The food was easy enough to come by, just some plain meat and cheese. The clothes weren’t so simple, but luckily the large dwarf was able to find a human sized dress in an old chest. Quite satisfied with himself, Bombur happily makes his way to bring the tray to the elf maiden.

Once he arrives at the right room, he softly pushes open the door; not wanting to wake her is she’s asleep. The dwarf’s eyes widen at the sight of his new king and the elf attached at the mouth. He makes a startled gasp and he sets down the tray, and then quickly rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Just as he scuttles into the hallway, Bofur walks into him.

“Aye, Bombur!” he laughs. He sees the startled expression on the bigger dwarf’s face and says, “Ye look like ye saw a ghost.”

Per usual, Bombur remains silent. His eyes, however, give him away as they glance at the shut door he just came out of. Bofur raises a curious eyebrow. “Bombur, what did ye see in there, hmm?”

Bombur only turns and jogs away, leaving a much too curious Bofur. He glances down the hallway to make sure he’s alone, and then he cracks open the door.

“Do you think he saw us?” the she-elf asks quietly.

“Certainly,” Kili laughs. “But he’s Bombur, and Bombur has only said three words in all of the time that I’ve known him.”

Bofur silently laughs. It’s true; Bombur almost never speaks. But what did Tauriel mean by ‘do you think he saw us’? See what? The dwarf turns his eyes back to the two of them.

Tauriel grins slightly, though it’s more of a half-smile, half-grimace due to her cut. Kili’s fingers graze her chin and lead her lips to his. Bofur’s eyes nearly pop out of his head and he quickly closes the door. He leans his back against the cool wood.

“By my beard… No wonder he was so insistent that she stays here,” Bofur smirks. “Just wait ‘til the others catch wind o’ this.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dis sits in an old chair and sews. A menial task, truly, one she doesn’t have to do. But it eases her mind and worries. And oh, she does have so much to worry about. Every night since her sons and brother left her heart has been weighed down by worry. The dwarf princess sighs and runs her fingers over her braided beard.

“M’lady Dis!” a shout comes from one of the many halls in the Blue Mountains. A breathless dwarf sprints into the room. “A raven has arrived!”

Dis’s heart pounds in her chest. “A raven of Erebor?” she whispers. When the dwarf nods, Dis shoots up out of her chair. She picks up her skirts and dashes out of the room to the raven. The message the black bird bears will forever change her life.

When she finally reaches the balcony on which the bird arrived, she gasps for breath. The raven cocks his small head at her and makes a small crow. Dis shakes her head at the bird, and gently removes the message attached to his ankle. She gives the bird a small nut, and then she takes the first parchment and unrolls it, her eyes greedily reading the words.

_To our kinsmen in the Blue Mountains,_

_The company of Thorin Oakenshield has retaken our lost homeland. The dragon has been slain and, with the help of Dain of the Iron Hills, the men of Lake-Town, and even the Woodland guard of King Thranduil, we have fought off an army of orcs and wargs and proven our right to reclaim Erebor._

_We humbly request for you and any other kinsmen that wish to return do so. We have more than enough room to host all those who wish to come. We are short on supplies here, so we also request that you bring with you all that you can spare._

_We anxiously await your arrival to Erebor. Have a safe journey._

_Your kinsmen at Erebor,_

_Ori_

Dis feels tears of joy spring to her eyes. She quickly calls for someone to take the letter to the reigning lord of Ered Luin and spread the good news. Only then does she unroll the letter addressed specifically to her.

_Dear Amad,_

_I, Kili, have fulfilled my promise to you. I am safe and I will return to you. Or, you will return to our home, that is. We will meet again Amad, that I’m sure of. Our company has retaken our home and I welcome you to it with open arms. I can’t wait to see you here as a princess once again._

Dis looks up from the letter with a fresh set of tearful yet joyful eyes. Her baby, her son, was alive and well enough to write to her. The talisman she gave him must have worked after all. She looks back down to finish.

_Amad, though I’ve reclaimed our kingdom, I have failed you. Fili fell at the hands of Azog the Defiler. He sacrificed his life to save mine, and he fought bravely until his final moments. Thorin, too, died at the hands of his enemy, and I didn’t help him. He faced the pale orc alone while I was enraged and distracted. Amad I am so ashamed of myself for letting them and you down. I will never forgive myself._

The dwarf princess’s heart is crushed, completely and utterly. Though her youngest is safe and sound, she can never again hug her eldest, never chastise her firstborn, and never tell Fili how much she loves him. The weight of his death greatly overshadows all other news. The death of her child grips her soul and nearly swallows her alive. Her eyes blur with tears, and she finishes the last bit of the letter.

_I miss you so much Amad. I can’t wait to see you, so have a safe journey, and like you made me promise, return to me._

_Your son,_

_Kili_

A tear slips down the dwarrowdam’s face and she breathes a shaky breath. Dis softly touches her living son’s signature with her fingertips, then kisses the little bit of her son that she has. She will be strong for him, she has to. She is his mother and it is her job to protect him. Dis wipes away her tear, takes a deep breath, and strides back into the mountain. She has some packing to do.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Kili sits at the head of the meeting table, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. This whole kingship makes him uncomfortable, though he doesn’t dream of saying as much. He knew for as long as he could remember that the throne would go to Fili, and surely his brother would find a nice dwarrowdam to settle down with and have children. Children that would inherit, not him. He was never supposed to be a king. He curses himself for not paying more attention to Balin’s lessons when he was younger. He was always more eager to practice with his blade or bow.

The young king shifts his eyes to Tauriel. She is the epitome of calm and poise, despite her injuries. Being the former Captain of Thranduil’s guard, she must have endured more than one meeting of similar sorts. She grounds Kili, just by being there. He wishes that he could share her affinity for looking so… regal. He is nothing more than a beardless dwarf in over his head.

After several more menial minutes, Bard arrives at last. He gives Kili a quick yet respectful bow, and then moves to sit at the other end of the table.

“Bard, yes, thank you for joining us,” Kili says, internally kicking himself for the stammer seeping into his words.

“Thank you for giving me audience, King Kili,” Bard replies.

“I asked you here to discuss what we owe to you and to the people of Esgaroth,” Kili says, choosing to ignore the title. It only makes him more nervous.

“Ah, yes. We need enough to rebuild. The people are without shelter, and winter is approaching. We have enough food from King Thranduil, but food will do no good if my people are frozen.”

Kili nods his head and thinks for a moment. An idea flickers into his head and he says, “I will, of course, compensate you with more than enough to build your town. However, I think that it would be faster and easier for your people to restore Dale and to live there. At the very least for the winter, until the days are warmer and you can more easily rebuild Lake-Town.”

Bard smiles, “That is most generous.”

Kili also smiles, glad having made someone happy with such a simple thing. “You are to have fifty chests of gold to restore Dale, and another fifty to rebuild Lake-Town. That should be plenty to buy all that you need, and it should also make up for what the Master took from you.”

Bard’s eyes widen. One hundred chests are far more than he ever imagined receiving. “T-thank you, King under the Mountain,” he stammers.

Dain, who had been sitting quietly, grumbles under his breath. Kili glances over at him. He smirks at his distant cousin’s demeanor. “Dain, you too must be compensated. You brought us aid and you will bring us needed supplies. You and your people will have one hundred and twenty chests.”

The large sum bewilders Dain, and he very quickly ceases his complaints. Kili bites back his laughter at the look on the older dwarf’s face. From all of the stories he had been told of Dain, he’d never been left so speechless. Kili is relieved that his stubborn as stone cousin his appeased.

Kili looks around the table to see the reactions of all present. Balin smiles proudly. Gandalf looks more than amused. Bard appears to still be in shock from the amount of gold he will be receiving. Dain, well Dain is shaking his head in bewilderment. And Tauriel, she has taken on all three expressions, pride, amusement, and surprise.

Kili smiles at his handiwork. He may be new to being a king, but he did good today. Very good.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Tauriel stands as Bard, Mithrandir, Balin, and Dain leave the room. Once they’re gone, both she and Kili sit again.

“You did wonderful,” she comments. “You’ve quite a knack for this whole king business.”

Kili raises his eyes to meet her, a smile playing across his face. It’s the kind of smile that sets Tauriel’s heart racing in her chest and that sends a swarm of butterflies to her stomach.

“Thank you, _amrâlimê_ ,” he replies, staring at her intently with his warm brown eyes.

Tauriel’s cheeks turn a lovely pink, and she ducks her head. All of these feelings are so new to her. She doesn’t know how to deal with them or express them. Kili seems to understand them perfectly, so confident and sure. She doesn’t understand how he does it.

Just outside the room, Glóin passes by. His ears prickle at the work _amrâlimê_ , and he listens quietly and intently as the pair converse. Why in Durin’s name would that word be used between the two of them? It is a declaration of love, not something to be taken lightly. Unless…

 _No, it can’t be_ , the dwarf thinks to himself. Kili may be young and a bit foolhardy, but he has enough sense not to fall in love with an _elf._ How could he, after her king had abandoned them when Erebor fell to the dragon? Glóin shakes his head and lingers to hear the rest of the conversation.

“I think you’d make a fine queen,” Kili says casually, as if his words bear no weight.

“You cannot be serious,” the elf gasps.

“And why not?” he challenges. “I am the king. I should be able to do what I please, and love who I want to love.”

He takes Tauriel’s hands in his own. “I am not afraid what they will think of us. I know that you are my One, and I’m not afraid.”

Tauriel’s emerald eyes shine with tears and love. She bends her head and presses her lips to his.

Glóin tears himself away, thoroughly infuriated. His mind reels and his blood boils. The king has all but pledged himself to a damned _elf_! Oh how he wants to stomp in there and rip them apart. This… This relationship cannot stand! No son of Durin can be with an elf. It just isn’t _right_.

Glóin must tell the others. Perhaps if all of them know, they’ll be able to knock some sense into the lad. His head is thicker than stone, however, and it won’t be an easy task. Dwarves are plenty stubborn, but a lovesick dwarf is even worse. If only Thorin were here to put this folly to an end…

Maybe they can convince Gandalf to support their cause. While the idea is appealing, the dwarf knows how funny the wizard’s mind works. The man would probably cast a spell upon the lot of them to make them happy for the couple. No, best not to involve him, he doesn’t want the situation getting even more out of hand.

Glóin knows one thing; if his new king insisted upon being with the elf, he will not stand to be ruled by him. He will gladly return to the Blue Mountains if this mess doesn’t resolve itself. Glóin has no place under the rule of an elf lover.


	14. Chapter 14

Glóin wastes no time in hurrying down the hall to gather the remaining dwarves. He briskly tells them he has something to share with them concerning the elf, but nothing more. Bombur and Bofur have an inkling as to what it may be, but they, along with all of the others, agree to meet with Glóin to hear what he has to say.

Once everyone is gathered into what used to be an old dining room of sorts, Glóin clears his throat to speak.

“I ‘ave recently discovered that our new king has taken a likin’ to the she-elf,” he grumbles.

“Well the lass did save his life,” Dori comments. “He shoul’ be gracious.”

Glóin shakes his head. “If that were all, I would’t ‘ave gathered ye in the first place. This likin’… he has, is far more than gratitude. I heard his call her _amrâlimê_ with my own ears, and I saw ‘em lockin’ lips right after.”

The silence that falls is deafening. Dwalin bristles and crosses his arms, and many of the others frown deeply. Except, that is, Bofur. A light smirk plays across his face, much to Glóin’s frustration.

“What is the meanin’ for the grin on ye face Bofur?” he demands. “This is a serious matter.”

“Aye, but is our king not allowed to do as he wishes?” Bofur retorts. “The lad has lost so much, why not let him be happy with Tauriel?”

Glóin’s face turns as red as his beard. “Ye can’t be serious!” he shouts. “No dwarf should ever pair with an elf, ‘specially not a son of Durin, ‘specially not a king!”

Bofur shrugs his shoulders, but says nothing else. Glóin glares daggers at him before resuming.

“We must do somethin’ ‘bout this. We must talk some sense into the lad.”

A chorus of ‘ayes’ circle around the table, excluding Bombur and Bofur.

“We should talk to him as soon as possible. Best to nip this problem in the bud,” Glóin grumbles.

“Now I ‘ave to say that’s a foolish idea,” Bofur says. “The funeral for his brother an’ uncle is tomorrow. Wait until after, so the lad isn’t _completely_ crushed.”

Glóin mumbles under his breath, but he can’t argue that it would be best to follow through with Bofur’s suggestion. However, after the burial of Thorin and Fili, the young king will be getting the reprimanding of his life.

* * *

 

Today is not a day for laughing or joking or smiling. Today is the day Kili’s uncle and brother will be buried, and nothing can relieve the young dwarf of his tremendous sorrow.

Kili, Tauriel, and the rest of the company meet in the Hall of the Fallen Kings, where the tombs for Fili and Thorin have already been prepared. Bard and Dain, too, are there, to pay their respects. So are several soldiers from Dain’s army and Bard’s children.

Kili’s eyes burn with unshed tears, and his throat aches. He takes up his brother’s sword, and rests it on Fili’s chest. A single drop of salty water slips down his face, and he quickly wipes it away with his sleeve. He heaves a deep breath before moving on to do the same for his uncle.

“Wait,” Bard says. “This belongs to you.”

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glimmering stone, so magnificent and beautiful that is can only be the Arkenstone. The stone captivates every person in the room.

It… it calls out to Kili, beckoning him to reach out and take it for his own. It’s tantalizing and intoxicating, irresistible. How easy it would be for the young king to simply reach out his hand and take what is rightfully his…

A light hand grazes the hypnotized dwarf’s arm. The touch is so soft and familiar. It jolts him out of his stupor so suddenly that all breath leaves him. He turns his head and gazes at the source of it.

Tauriel stares at him, her eyes pleading, and her soft lips trembling. She knows the damage and sickness the stone wreaks, and she is terrified that it will grasp Kili as it did his uncle and forefathers and take him from her.

To Kili, her face shines brighter than the Arkenstone ever has. The stone captivates his mind and greed, but Tauriel captures his heart, his love. Her brilliance far outshines that of the heart of the mountain. For she is surely the heart of him; she is his Arkenstone.

Kili looks back to Bard and the stone in his outstretched hand. He gently takes the glowing gem and takes it to Thorin’s tomb. He sets it, along with the sword, on his uncle’s chest.

“Let the stone return to the earth, where it truly belongs,” he says reverently.

All faces in the hall show great shock. To resist the call of the Arkenstone is nearly impossible. And yet the young king did it so quickly, so easily. It is clear to everyone watching that he has great strength, but also that the source of his strength lies in the hands of a certain fiery haired elf.


	15. Chapter 15

Gandalf studies the room quietly and curiously. The young king’s strength is quite remarkable. The wizard glances at Tauriel. The two of them move in such sync. It’s quite fascinating.

Once the fallen Sons of Durin are laid to rest and the group disperses, Gandalf pulls Kili aside.

“You did well, Kili,” Gandalf says with a small smile. “I am impressed by your strength.”

“Thank you,” he ducks his head.

“Though I have to wonder where it comes from,” the wizard prods, raises his gray eyebrows, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kili jerks his eyes back to Gandalf. What does he know?

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about…” Kili mutters and shifts his eyes down.

“Oh, yes, I’m quite sure that you don’t,” the wizard says coyly. “Whatever it may be, know that I think it’s a good thing.”

Kili glances up in surprise. Is Gandalf saying that he supports him and Tauriel? Before Kili can ask him, the wizard winks, turns, and leaves the dwarf feeling very, very confused.

* * *

 

Gandalf chuckles softly, quite pleased with himself. He knows many things in this mountain, the relationship between the young dwarf and elf included. In fact, he knows that a certain group of dwarves is meeting to discuss what to do about the odd couple, and the wizard has never been known to keep his nose out of other people’s business.

Gandalf mutters under his breath about the stubbornness of dwarves as he walks down the stone halls to their meeting place. These insolent dwarves would rather keep to their distaste for elves then allow their king to be a stronger leader and a happier man. He simply must make them see reason, to move past the pettiness and accept what they want so desperately to control.

When he arrives at the dwarves little meeting, he barges into the room, forgoing any polite knocking. The dwarves look up at him, surprised by his abrupt entrance. Glóin glares at him.

“Hello, Master Dwarves,” the wizard says. “I must say that my feelings are hurt. You didn’t bother to invite me here to your little chat.”

“But that didn’t stop ye from comin’,” Glóin mutters.

“Has it ever?” Dwalin says dryly.

“Well now, don’t let my being here stop you from your talking,” Gandalf replies with that glint in his eyes.

Glóin shoots him one last glare before continuing, “We cannot allow our king to be infatuated with an elf. Plain an’ simple.”

“But did ye see what the lass did for him in the Hall of the Fallen Kings?” Bofur argues. “Without Tauriel, Kili would’ve surely taken the Arkenstone fer himself.”

“Yer point?” Bifur jumps in. “It is rightfully his.”

“We all saw what it did to Thorin,” Dwalin says. “It was a miracle that he was able to break away from the dragon sickness. Just imagine what it would do to the lad.”

Bofur nods his head. “Exactly my point. Tauriel gave him the strength to look the cursed stone in the eye and not let it infect him.”

Gandalf watches the dwarves quietly. Ori, Balin, Óin, and even Dwalin seem to agree with Bofur. Nori and Bombur remain quiet and expressionless. Bifur, Dori, and Glóin bristle at the elf’s name.

Then the shouting starts. Accusations fly, voices bellow, and insults soar. Gandalf rolls his eyes.

“Enough!” he commands, amplifying his voice and stature. “Stop this insolence!”

Immediately the dwarves clamp their mouths shut and return to their chairs.

“This is foolish,” Gandalf says with his voice normal again. “Kili is your king, not some common dwarf trying to cause trouble.” The wizard’s gray eyes move to stare at each of them before continuing. “Your king knows what is best for himself and for his kingdom, despite his youth. If you disagree, that is your own stipulation. But do not spew your over opinionated thoughts and discourage him.”

All of the dwarves nod quietly, all except for Glóin.

“I won’t stand fer it,” he insists. “I’d rather go back to the Blue Mountains than be ruled by a king with an elf fer a wife!” The red haired dwarf huffs and stomps out of the room.

Not knowing what else to do, the remaining dwarves stand up and leave, though in a much more polite fashion. Bofur is the last dwarf in the room. He looks up at Gandalf with a cheeky smile.

“Thank ya Gandalf,” he says. “I never would’ve been able to convince those bastards to leave well enough alone without ye,” he finishes good naturedly, not meaning harm with the insult.

Gandalf only pulls out his pipe for a smoke, a smirk in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks pass. Tauriel and Kili keep their relationship quiet, not aware that everyone in the company already knows about it. Kili wants so desperately to make it known, and to wed her, but he knows it’s best to stay quiet.

Glóin has packed his belongings to make his way back to the Blue Mountains, and is just waiting to tell the king of his plans to return. Nothing had been able to convince him to stay, and he already sent a raven to tell his wife and son that he was coming home, and for them to stay.

Glóin walks up a set of stone stairs and turns a corner. His destination is to find the king to tell him of his leaving. Glóin finds the king at an old desk, sharpening a dagger with a stone. Kili looks up upon his entrance and smiles.

“G’day Glóin,” he greets. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m leavin’,” Glóin says, cutting to the chase, “back to the Blue Mountains.”

Kili’s brow furrows and he frowns. “Why would ya leave? We’ve only been here for a month or so.”

“I cannot stay ‘ere when yer droolin’ over an elf like a lovesick pup,” Glóin retorts, his temper rearing its head.

Kili’s eyes widen and he can’t seem to speak for several moments. Finally he manages to spit out, “What are you talking about?”

Glóin rolls his eyes. “Don’t play games lad, I saw ye sucking face ad callin’ her yer love.”

Kili remains quiet and runs his tongue over his lips. He contemplates what to say and sighs. “Well I can’t keep you here. Just… just don’t tell the others, please.”

The older dwarf shifts in his boots and his eyes look around the room suspiciously.

“You already told them?!” Kili growls. “Why haven’t they butted their rock hard skulls into my business like you have then?”

“They seem to think that your pairing with an elf is all fine an’ dandy,” Glóin mutters. “Along with that damned wizard.”

“Gandalf knows too?!” Kili shouts. “Is there any bloody person in this mountain that doesn’t know?”

Glóin merely crosses his arms and frowns. The younger dwarf sighs and rubs his forehead. _At least they’re letting me decide what’s best for myself,_ Kili mutters internally.

“Glóin, if you want to leave, then go. I can’t and won’t keep you here if you don’t want to be,” he says. “But don’t you be disrespectful to Tauriel as you go. I won’t stand for that.”

Glóin mutters an ‘aye’ and leaves the room. Kili lets out a loaded sigh. He rubs his knuckles against his temple. He wanted to tell the other dwarves about his relationship with Tauriel in his own time, have them get to know her and see her for the kind and caring person that she is.

Though, Glóin is the only one that wants to leave, and the only one that’s said anything. Perhaps the others won’t be so pig headed about them after all.

That makes Kili smile. He yearns greatly to be open about his love for Tauriel, to declare it in front of anyone. He’s tired of a quiet murmur when nobody’s listening or a quick peck in the shadows. He wants to love her before his kinsmen, to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. Maybe now he can finally start doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I watched a movie with my mom and lost track of time. I hope you enjoy these chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning that this chapter has smut. If you don't care to read that, you can just skip over it. Sorry that it's bad; it's my first time writing any XD

It’s late, and the mountain is quiet. Kili walks into his room and finds Tauriel sitting on the bed, absently combing the ends of her hair with her fingers. Kili smiles and sits down next to her.

“I love you,” he declares quietly.

Tauriel looks down at him. “As I love you.”

Kili sighs contentedly. Tauriel leans against his strong shoulders and closes her eyes. She greatly loves being in close contact with him. It makes her feel safe.

“Tauriel,” Kili says softly, “Marry me.”

The elleth’s eyes shoot open and she sits upright to look at him. Is he teasing her?

“I’m serious,” he says, reading her expression. “I’ve never been more serious in all of my life. Marry me.”

The look of shock on Tauriel’s face quickly turns to joy.

“When?” she breathes.

“As soon as possible. I cannot bear to wait any longer than necessary.”

Tauriel pauses for a moment, and then looks gleefully at Kili.

“We can wed now, right this very moment.” The dwarf looks confused, so Tauriel continues, “While it is typical for an elf’s betrothal to last a year, they can be wed without witness or ceremony. All they must do is say their vows and…” Tauriel’s cheeks become pink. “And consummate it.”

Kili’s mouth drops open slightly, but then he smiles widely. He slides off the bed and leans on one knee. He fishes in his pocket for something and gently takes her hands in his. “I would be honored, Tauriel, if you would marry me, right here, right now.” He presses something cool and hard into her hand. “Take this bead of my own craft, as a token of our love.

The elleth nods furiously. She too, sinks to her knees. She rests her forehead against Kili’s as he quickly but gracefully weaves a strand of her hair into a braid and secures it with the bead.

“I am unskilled in the ways of metal working and I cannot bestow you a gift in return,” she says sadly.

“ _Ghishavel_ * you could give me a scrap of cloth from your tunic and I would weave it proudly into my hair,” he murmurs.

Tauriel smiles softly, knowing what it is she’ll give him. She reaches behind her neck and unclasps the silver chain bearing a teardrop shaped pendant from around her neck.

As Tauriel reaches behind Kili’s neck and secures the necklaces, she vows, “I bind myself to you, Kili, in this life and the next. You are my reason for breathing, _ci velethron nin_ *, my soul, and I will love you forever.”

“I pledge myself to you, Tauriel, in this life and the next,” Kili vows, his voice full of passion. “You are my life, _amrâlimê_ , my One, and I will love you forever.”

Kili cups Tauriel’s cheeks and presses his lips to his, sealing their vows. And with those ancient vows, they are bound to each other for eternity, even death itself unable to separate them.

 

* * *

 

Her fingers tangle into his dark hair and their kiss deepens. His tongue lightly grazes her lip, and the elleth gasps.

Tauriel quickly sinks into the more intense kiss. Her hands leave his hair and trail down his back to the hem of his leather over shirt. The dwarf’s hands leave her face and move to her back and his fingers quickly unlace her tunic. They break their kiss and pull their clothing over their heads.

Kili, now only in his lightweight under trousers, kisses his new wife again and pushes her gently onto the bed. His fingers lightly skim over her bare shoulders. Tauriel shudders at his touch, and shrugs out of her thin white slip, leaving her completely bare. Kili’s lips leave hers and make their way down her jaw and neck until they settle at her collarbone. Tauriel moans softly as he lightly sucks her skin. His hands leave her shoulder and cup her breasts, and he gently runs his thumbs over her nipples. Tauriel gasps loudly.

“I… don’t think… that i-it’s quite fair…” she stammers, “That I’m b-bare… and you are n-not.”

Kili grins, never breaking his kiss. His lips move to the puckered scar that starts on her chest and trails over her left breast and down to her hip. He kisses the length of it before finally pulling away from her. Tauriel blushes self-consciously; surely such a scar made her far less pleasing for him to look at.

“You know,” her husband murmurs, “I love this scar.”

Tauriel looks at him confusedly. “But it, it’s hideous. How can you love it?”

Kili shakes his head and caresses her cheek. “Nothing is hideous on you, _amrâlimê,_ least of all this scar. You got this scar saving my life. Without you, I would be dead. Tauriel, this only makes you more beautiful,” he finishes passionately.

Unable to express herself with words, Tauriel presses her lips to his. Their kiss his short, and the dwarf drags his mouth back down her body. He peppers her body with kisses as his large hands nudge her legs apart. He presses his lips to her folds, making the elf shudder with pleasure. Again he kisses her, his tongue lightly running along her heat. Tauriel cries out quietly as his tongue and lips work magic on her body. A pressure builds in her, growing with each passing second, until it bursts, and she gasps as pleasure floods her trembling body.

Kili raises his head and moves to stroke her cheek. They kiss passionately, and the elleth’s fingers grasp Kili’s trousers, tugging them off. Kili gently pushes Tauriel back against the pillows, his warm body atop of hers. Tauriel can feel the strong muscles of his chest press against hers. Kili pulls back from the kiss, his forehead on hers.

“I do not want to hurt you,” he says softly.

“You cannot hurt me,” Tauriel whispers.

Their lips meet again, and Kili grips her waist. Her legs wrap around him, and the dwarf needs no further encouragement. He slowly pushes his member into her slick heat. Tauriel gasps at the pleasure pain, and Kili moans lowly. He pushes all the way into her and pauses, letting her accommodate to his size. The elleth’s breathing is erratic, but she nods for him to start moving again.

The two move in synch, fitting together in perfect harmony. Kili latches his mouth to her breast, and Tauriel writhes under him. Her fingernails drag across his back, leaving red scratches. He dwarf groans into her breast.

“F-faster,” she gasps after he slides in.

Kili grunts and pulls back, his hips quickly pushing back in. His faster pace fills them both with great pleasure, and they moan. Tauriel can feel the pressure building in her again, and her soft moans turn to hard gasps. Kili’s thrusting loses its rhythm and becomes erratic, as he too, grows close.

Kili pushes himself into Tauriel hard, and it sends the elf over the edge. She bursts out loudly, and her fingers clutch and yank the sheets.

“Tauriel!” Kili cries, his wife’s climax causing his own.

His fingers tightly grip her hips as he is held frozen by his release. He sighs loudly as he slips out of her and falls onto the bed beside her. They lay side by side, sweaty and out of breath. Their fingers intertwine, and Kili turns on his side to face her, a wide and happy smile on his face.

“I love you,” he says quietly.

Tauriel smiles. “And I love you, more than anything.”

She nuzzles into his shoulder, and as he blissfully traces patterns on her back with his fingers, she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> ci velethron nin – you are my love (male) {Sindarin}  
> Ghishavel – treasure of my treasures {Khuzdul}
> 
> Also, I took inspiration from Rose of Zakarisz's "Erebor Restored" for Tauriel giving Kili her necklace, so credit to their amazing work for helping get passed that part in my own story :)


	18. Chapter 18

A handful of weeks pass since Kili and Tauriel’s wedding night. Winter comes and wanes, warmth finally seeping back into the cold halls of Erebor. Glóin left the Lonely Mountain just after he confronted Kili, and they received word from him that he made it home safely to his wife and his son Gimli. He even ran into their kinsmen travelling to Erebor, and much to Kili’s relief, Dis was travelling among them.

With only the rest of the Company, and a handful of dwarves from the Iron Hills, there was little pressure on the new king. He was able to go over old laws, and with the help of Balin, write up a few new ones, along with doing away with some. He was also able appoint lords over the ten different districts of Erebor, each going to a member of the Company. With Glóin gone, that leaves one district without a lord, but he can appoint it to someone once there are more dwarrows living in the mountain.

He had also decided to wait until the dwarves from Ered Luin arrive for his coronation. It is quite a large ordeal for a king to be crowned under the mountain, and it wouldn’t be right if his mother and other kin weren’t there. It will already be empty enough without his brother or uncle by his side, but Kili keeps those thoughts in the back of his mind, where they hurt less.

A wedding, also, will take place once the rest of his kin arrive. While he and Tauriel have already wed by elvish matters, with some dwarvish thrown in, the people will expect a wedding feast at the very least. In his mind, Kili sees having the wedding feast first, so that Tauriel may be crowned queen beside him. But the young king knows that many dwarves will protest, so he’ll just have to wait and see what will happen.

Kili and Tauriel lay in bed in the early morning, the elf sleeping soundly. Kili watches her as she sleeps, completely soothed by her even breathing. He gently strokes the thin scar on her cheek. She takes a deep breath and her eyes flutter open.

“Good morning _amrâlimê_ ,” Kili murmurs.

“Good morning _meleth nin_ *,” she replies groggily.

He cups Tauriel’s cheek and pulls her lips to his. They sink into each other’s warm embrace, their lips moving together in sink. Kili hums into the kiss and Tauriel smiles. They pull apart from each other and Tauriel rests her head on his chest.

“We should get up,” Kili says. “My mother and the rest of our kin should be arriving today. We need to meet them.”

“We?” Tauriel asks, sitting up. “You want me there?”

“Well of course,” he replies as he gets out of the bed. “I want them to meet you, to get to know you.”

The young king steps behind a wooden screen to change from his sleep clothes to his royal tunic and trousers. As he changes he continues, “We are married, _amrâlimê_. They’ll have to learn this sooner or later.”

Kili walks back around the screen, his fingers combing his hair and securing some of it his silver clasp. “And I, for one, don’t really care to hide our relationship again,” he continues and pulls her down to plant a kiss on her cheek. “Besides, as my wife that makes you my queen, and theirs as well.”

Since Glóin had told Kili of his leaving, the two of them decided to be open with their relationship, since everyone knew of them already. Tauriel assumed they would go from holding hands at supper, small pecks when the mood struck, and their dwarven marriage braids, to the way they used to be; hidden and quiet and almost nonexistent.

Tauriel smiles at her husband. He grins back as she takes her turn behind the screen to change from her plain sleeping dress to a rich green, floor length gown with wide sleeves and a patterned belt. It’s more formal than anything else Kili has gifted her, but she feels that the occasion calls for it. Like he said, she was to be their queen. Tauriel tries not to let herself be frightened by the title.

Kili sits on the bed as he waits for Tauriel to finish dressing behind the screen. He ponders, and not for the first time, what he will say to his mother. He doesn’t know how she’ll react to her only living kin marrying an elf. He wants her to love Tauriel and to accept them. Now his mother can meet Tauriel and see the two of them together…

Kili takes a deep breath. He’ll have his answer by the end of the day. Tauriel walks from behind the screen and Kili smiles at her. Whether or not his mother approves, she will always be his.


	19. Chapter 19

Tauriel walks with Kili to the grand entryway, their hands intertwined. Despite her calm exterior, she is extremely nervous. Her stomach flips queasily, and her heart pounds harder behind her ribs with each step they take. What if Dis doesn’t like her? What if she hates her? Tauriel knows how much Kili loves his mother, and she’s scared what will happen if Dis can’t or won’t accept them.

Tauriel shoves her worries aside. She can cross that bridge when she comes to it. Right now, however, she needs to put on a smile and greet Kili’s kin with him.

Just as Tauriel and Kili arrive at the large gate, a horn blares, proud and true. An enormous smile breaks out onto Kili’s face, and Tauriel’s heart swells. His happiness makes her happy. She only hopes that it will last.

Kili glances up at Tauriel, and then his eyes shoot back to the road. His kinsmen stroll lazily towards them, happy and in no need to rush. Except, that is, for Lady Dis. As soon as the dwarrowdam sees her son, she breaks rank, picks up her skirts, and runs towards him. Kili lets go of Tauriel’s hand, and he too, runs to meet his mother halfway.

Dis finally reaches her son and throws her arms around him. Her hands run over his hair, and she sways as she hugs him.

“Oh, my son,” she murmurs gleefully. “How I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too Amad, so much,” Kili replies joyfully.

“My baby, I must look at you,” Dis coos as she pulls back from their embrace. “Though, I don’t think I can call you that anymore,” she muses softly.

Kili grins as his mother looks him over. She is pleased to find him in good health; strong and broad, like a dwarf should be, though he is still lacking in much of a beard. He appears far less disheveled than she’s ever seen him, with his clothes unwrinkled and his hair as tangle free as she has ever seen it. In fact, he has several braids adorning his hair, which didn’t have when he left Ered Luin. Dis acknowledges the braid of royalty with pride. But what truly catches her eye, is the marriage braid, fully adorned with an unfamiliar bead.

Dis doesn’t know what to make of her son’s marriage braid, so she simply doesn’t acknowledge it. She smiles somewhat tensely at Kili and pulls him into her arms once again. The rest of her party reaches them, and she pulls back.

“Come on Amad, I want to take you into Erebor,” Kili urges.

Dis chuckles and together they walk back to the mountain gate. The dwarrowdam sees the rest of her brother’s company, all of them with bright happy smiles. She also sees a tall, fiery haired woman, who is certainly not a dwarf maiden. As she nears the entrance, Dis notices the woman’s highly pointed ears; an elf.

Dis looks at her son and hisses, “What is an elf doing here?”

“It’s alright Amad,” Kili replies calmly. “Her name is Tauriel and she lives here.”

“Lives here?!” she exclaims. Before she can say anymore on the matter, they reach the gate, and she is swarmed by welcoming dwarves.

The dwarrowdam’s eyes watch the elf, Tauriel, carefully. While she never adopted her brother’s hatred for them, she does not trust one as far as she could throw it, including this elf living in Erebor. Tauriel weaves between the dwarves and makes her way towards Kili. Dis watches in confusion. She nears, and what Dis sees nearly causes her to faint.

In the long, fiery red hair of the elf is a dwarven marriage braid, complete with a silver bead engraved with Kili’s personal crest. Her son is wed to an elf.


	20. Chapter 20

It takes two whole days for the commotion to settle down. After first being welcomed into the mountain, there were so many reunions and greetings that Dis was completely unable to talk to her son alone. Instead, she found her way to the Hall of Fallen Kings and mourned her son and brother. She lay at their tombs for twenty four hours without relief, as is custom. Once the time had passed, Dis felt a weight lifted from her, now that she finally let go.

Now, however, Dis sits in her mother’s old reading room, stroking her short beard as she waits for Kili to arrive. As soon as she was able, she sent Ori to fetch her son so they can speak in private.

Kili walks down the stone corridor to meet with his mother, Tauriel’s hand laced with his. She was reluctant to come with him, but Kili said that anything his mother wanted to say to him could be said to her as well. Still, Tauriel’s stomach flips with queasiness at meeting her husband’s mother.

Dis looks up as the door is opened. Her face is tight as she watches Kili and his elf walk in together. Though, she has to admit she’s slightly amused by the expression on the elf’s face; she looks as if she may hurl.

“Good mornin’ Amad,” Kili says cheerfully. “What is it you wanted to see me about?”

Dis sighs. “You… You pledged yourself to an elf, Kili. I’ve seen your marriage braids.”

“Yes, I have.”

“ _Why_?”

Kili glances at Tauriel, who is standing awkwardly beside him with her head down.

“Because I love her Amad, more than anything on Middle Earth,” he replies confidently. “She is my One.”

“She isn’t a dwarrowdam, how can she be your One?” she demands. “Mahal made dwarves for other dwarves, not for elves. You cannot possibly _love_ her. ”

Tauriel’s heart wrenches. This is what she feared. How could they ever be happy if Kili’s mother hated the idea of her?

“Don’t say that Mother! I know my own heart,” Kili retorts sharply. “Tauriel is the love of my life.” He gently grabs Tauriel’s hand. “I would die for her.”

“And I, him,” the elleth adds softly. Tears burn in her eyes, and her stomach feels worse with each passing moment.

“But it isn’t _natural_ ,” Dis pleads as a last attempt to make her son see reason.

Before Kili can reply, Tauriel gasps. Her hand flies to cover her mouth, and she dashes out of the room. Kili stands still in surprise, and then runs off after her. Dis squints her eyes in confusion. What is wrong with her? The slightly green tint of her complexion suggests that she is about to be ill, but Dis didn’t think elves became sick.

Tauriel sprints down the hall, one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. She rounds a corner and flies into a room used relieve one’s self. The elleth bends over and wretches, sufficiently throwing up her breakfast.

Kili quickly finds her there, dry heaving, and falls to her side. He gently gathers her hair and pulls it back from her face, trying it into a loose knot. The dwarf lovingly rubs his hand over her back in comfort. Once she’s done, Tauriel falls into her husband’s embrace.

“Are you alight _amrâlimê_?” Kili asks softly.

“I feel better now,” Tauriel replies quietly. “Though my stomach doesn’t feel quite normal. It must be something I ate, I suppose.”

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Kili suggests. “I’ll have Óin or Bombur make you some tea to sooth your stomach.”

Tauriel nods and they stand to leave. Kili kisses Tauriel’s hand and turns down the hall to find Óin and Bombur. Tauriel slowly makes her way back to their room, and then lies down on the bed. She tries to get comfortable, but her back aches.

“I must be coming down with something,” she murmurs to herself as she finally just settles to lie on her side.

Not long after, Kili comes in with a cup of steaming tea, and a blonde dwarrowdam unfamiliar to Tauriel follows behind him. She sits up and takes the tea from Kili, thanking him with a peck on the cheek.

“Who is this?” she asks, gesturing to the dwarf maiden.

“This is Avana, a healer from the Blue Mountains,” Kili answers. “I found her when I was looking for Óin, and she offered to make your tea and to check on you. I thought you might prefer a female healer. Now I’ll take my leave, so she can fully look you over.” He smiles at Tauriel and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“That is most kind, thank you,” Tauriel says to Avana with a small smile.

“’Tis a pleasure m’lady,” Avana nods. She walks over to the elleth and places her hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. “Now tell me how yer feelin’. An’ don’t un’er exaggerate neither.”

“I have just been nauseas for the past few days, nerves over all of the commotion,” Tauriel replies. “And my back has been a little achy today. But that’s all, really.”

“Hmm,” Avana mumbles. “When was yer last moon cycle?”

Tauriel chokes on her tea. “What?”

“When ye last menstruated,” Avana clarifies. “Elves do ‘ave a monthly cycle?”

Tauriel coughs and nods. “Y-yes, we do. My last one was…” Tauriel pauses. It’s been a while. “It was two and a half months ago, I think.”

Avana smiles knowingly at the elf, for she has seen this many times before in dwarrowdams. “Ye aren’t sick m’lady. However, ye are with child.”

Tauriel’s mouth drops open and she sets her cup of tea down before her shaking hands can spill it. She gently rests them over her stomach, and in that moment she knows that it’s true. She is going to be a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm so close to the end of the story, I'm only posting two chapters today and tomorrow, and then I'll post the short epilogue. Enjoy the little cliffhanger ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Kili rubs his chin as he walks away from his shared room. He walks down the corridors of Erebor aimlessly, not quite sure what to do. He finds himself in front of the old bead working room, and he grins. Bead working was one of the crafts he’d learned as a young dwarrow, and it is one of his favorites.

Kili walks into the workroom and immediately lights the warmer’s fire. He grabs a few plain silver beads ready for molding and slides them over the wooden rods in the warmer. Once they’ve heated enough to be pliable, Kili removes the wooden rods from the warmer and starts molding intricate designs in them. Unlike most dwarven beads, the designs he creates now are softer and less geometrical; more elflike. He plans to gift them to Tauriel, for a wedding present.

That is how his mother finds him, busily crafting beautiful beads for his One. It didn’t take long for Dis to search out her son and find him. She knows him well, and knows that he busies himself with crafting or training when he isn’t sure what to do with himself.

The dwarrowdam walks into the room and peers over his shoulder to see his work. Dwarves aren’t a soft footed people, so she doesn’t take her son by surprise.

“That is some fine work,” Dis compliments.

“Thank you,” Kili mumbles, trying to create a smooth curve. “They are for Tauriel.”

“I see.”

Dis says nothing more as she watches her child continue working on the bead. He creates a swirling, vine like pattern in it, and several settings for small gems. The bead is truly beautiful, so full of thought and care and hard work. She’s never seen Kili put so much into his craft before.

“You really love her,” Dis says softly.                                                            

Kili’s fingers pause and he replies, “Yes, Amad, I do.”

Dis rests her hand on her son’s shoulder. “I… it will be hard to grow accustomed to this,” she says. “But I see the way you love her, so I too, will come to love her.”

Kili turns and looks into his mother’s blue eyes. “Really Amad?”

“Of course my _inudoy*_ ,” Dis smiles. “Now I’ll let you get back to work. I have someone to apologize to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tauriel paces back and forth, her feet not making a sound as they pad across the stone floor. She mutters in elvish to herself, her fears about this unexpected pregnancy a forefront in her mind. What will Kili think of this? Or a better question, just _how_ angry will he be? Kili is young, so young, how can he possibly be happy about this? Dwarves almost never marry this young, let alone have children before they’re a century old.

“Oh, what am I going to do?” Tauriel whispers to herself, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Someone knocks on the door, and Tauriel’s head snaps up. “Who is it?”

“Someone who owes you an apology,” Dis says from behind the door, her voice soft.

“Come in,” the elf replies timidly.

Lady Dis pulls open the door and steps into the room. She quickly notices the crease of worry between her brows and the red tint to her eyes from salty tears.

“Are you alright?”

Tauriel shakes her head but says, “Yes, I’m fine.” She pauses and sits down in an armchair, gesturing for Dis to do the same. “Now what is you wanted to see me about Lady Dis?”

“Please, just call me Dis. We are kin now, after all,” Dis says with a small smile. Tauriel looks at her with surprise. “I want to apologize, for my harsh words earlier. I shouldn’t have said such things to someone that my son clearly loves, and someone that loves him. I’m sorry, Tauriel.”

Emotions fly through the elf, and a new, and very different, round of tears springs to her eyes. “Thank you so much,” she croaks, her voice thick with her many emotions.

Dis is startled by the elf’s outburst. “Are you sure that you’re alright? You seem a wee bit off.”

Tauriel runs her hands over her eyes and face. “You have no idea,” she mutters.

“Would you care to enlighten me?” Dis raises an eyebrow. “I might be able to help.”

Tauriel buries her face in her hands and shakes her head. _Dis is a mother, is she not?_ she thinks to herself. The elleth looks up.

“Perhaps…” Tauriel takes a deep breath. “I… I am with child.”

Dis freezes in shock. She honestly wasn’t expecting to hear that. _I’m going to be a grandmother._ The dwarrowdam’s heart skips at the realization and her lips curl into a smile. _I suppose the union between an elf and a dwarf isn’t unnatural as I believed._

“What is the problem?” Dis asks. “This is wonderful news!”

Tauriel doesn’t look convinced. “To you, perhaps, but how will Kili take it? He is so young, and we’ve only been wed for several months. How on Arda could he be glad to hear this?”

Dis places a hand on her shoulder. “Tauriel, do you know how dwarves think of children?” When Tauriel shakes her head she continues. “Children are rare among the dwarrows, almost as rare as women. Every child is more precious than the most valuable gem; they are cherished and treasured. Trust me when I saw that my son, young that he is, will be thrilled at this news.”

Tauriel smiles and touches her hand to Dis’s. “Thank you.”

Dis nods. “Now, I should be off. You have some joyful news to tell my son once he returns.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last real chapter! And it's the longest one yet, at just under 2000 words. Smut warning also, but you can skip over it if you want. I'll post the short epilogue tomorrow :)

Kili walks through Erebor, checking in on the travelers from Ered Luin. They’re all thrilled to be here, and to have the king visit them. Many ask questions of all sorts; how was the journey? Did you really see the dragon? Are you truly married to an elf?

The king makes sure to answer all of them, especially the questions of his wife. Most of the younger dwarrows don’t seem to care that she is an elf, while those that remember of Thranduil’s abandonment seem less than happy with it. But, Kili is their king, and they are in no position to insult his wife. And so, Kili decides that he will, in fact, have a marriage feast as soon as he can manage it.

Kili fingers the beads in his pocket as he makes his way back to his shared room. He wants to tell Tauriel of his plans so that the planning may start as soon as possible. If all is managed well, their feast will be held in a fortnight.

He walks into the room and sees Tauriel sitting in an armchair by the fireplace reading a dusty book. She looks up at his entrance and smiles nervously, though Kili can’t tell.

“Hello _meleth nin_ ,” she greets him.

“Hi,” he smiles. “How are you? What did Avana say?”

“I am not ill, just…” Tauriel trails off.

“Just?”                                             

“I’m just fine,” she says, unable to say the words. She knows that she needs to tell him, but she just can’t.

Kili grins. “Well that’s good! Otherwise I’d have to reconsider my plans.”

Tauriel raises an eyebrow. “And what plans are those, hmm?”

“Well, I was thinking that it would be a good thing if we had a wedding feast.” Tauriel looks confused, so he explains, “A wedding feast is how dwarrows celebrate marriages. Typically, the vows are a private thing that only close friends and family witness, and the marriage feast is when everyone gathers to celebrate the newlyweds. I’ll be able to truly declare you as my wife, and the people of Erebor will get to formally meet their queen.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Tauriel smiles. “How long will it take to plan such a feast?”

“A fortnight at most, if we start now.”

Tauriel grins, and with that, the planning commences.

 

* * *

 

 

Tauriel smooths her long white dress for the umpteenth time.

“You look lovely, stop fidgeting,” Dis laughs. “Now come here so I can put this on.”

Tauriel takes a deep breath and walks over to the dwarrowdam. She bends at the waist, allowing Dis to place the crown of flowers on her head. Master Bilbo made it, saying it was traditional in the Shire for brides to wear a crown on flowers on their heads. And since they already have dwarvish and elvish traditions, why not throw in some hobbit ones as well?

The elleth now stands in front of the floor length mirror and examines herself. Her gown is made of pure white satin that clings to the contours of her still small body and cascades down her like a waterfall. The sleeves have two layers of flowing fabric that trail down to the floor. A jeweled silver belt rests on her hips, and a silver necklace with opal gems hangs from her neck. Her silver bead bearing Kili’s crest adorns her marriage braid. The blue crown of flowers sits on her fiery head. Truly, Dori outdid himself designing and making her attire.

“Come now,” Dis says. “Let’s head down to the Grand Hall.”

Tauriel nods and follows beside the dwarrowdam. They pass several other dwarves in the hall who bow respectively. Tauriel feels inclined to bow back, but she remembers that Dis told her not to bow to others now that she will be queen. A nod of the head, but no more. It is so strange to the elf to now be considered royal.

After several minutes more of walking, they arrive at the doors to the Grand Hall. Kili stands there bouncing on his toes as he waits. He is clad in white as well, and his hair falls in messy waves to his shoulders, as it usually does, his marriage braid hanging by his cheek. Even now, Tauriel’s heart flutters at the sight of him.

“ _Amrâlimê,_ you look beautiful,” Kili breathes.

Tauriel smiles as her cheeks turn pink. Kili grins at her blush and takes her hand in his. Together they walk into the Grand Hall through the large doors. Every dwarf in the massive room turns to watch them enter. They cheer loudly, and Tauriel’s blush deepens. The dwarf and elf walk to the head of the hall, and stand side by side at the large table facing the rest of the room.

Balin moves to stand beside Kili. With a smiles he declares, “I present to you Kili, son of Durin, and his bride Tauriel!”

The room erupts in another slew of cheers, and Kili waits until they die down before speaking. “Thank you, dwarves of Erebor, for celebrating this joyous occasion with me!” he says charismatically. “Let us feast!”

And with that, the party begins.

 

* * *

 

 

The feast has been going on for hours now, and is still in full swing. Tauriel assumes it’s due to the large amounts of ale and wine being served. She herself has turned down a countless number of goblets filled with alcohol.

“Come now Tauriel, have a glass of wine,” Kili laughs as she turns down another. “What can it hurt?”

_More than you’d think,_ she thinks dryly to herself. She still hasn’t told him the news of her pregnancy. With the days filled with planning the feast and Kili trying to fully grasp the duties of being king, she just hadn’t been able to find the right moment to tell him.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, his voice low.

She nods her head and plasters a smile to her face. “I’m perfectly fine, _meleth nin._ I would just prefer to stay sober tonight…” her voice trails off and she shoots him what she hopes is a mischievous smile.

Kili laughs loudly and takes her hand in his. And so the night continues.

 

* * *

 

 

It is well after midnight before Kili and Tauriel leave the party, though the other dwarves continue to drink and make merry. The two quietly walk back to their room. Once the door is closed, Kili watches as Tauriel removes the flowers from her hair and the jewelry from her neck. She looks over her shoulder and sees him watching her.

“Be a dear and help with my dress?” she asks. “The buttons are nearly impossible to deal with.”

Kili smiles and quickly unbuttons each one. Tauriel shrugs her shoulders, and the beautiful down falls away, leaving her naked. Kili unfastens his belt and shucks of his clothing with ease. Tauriel smirks at his eagerness and he grins sheepishly. She chuckles and leans down to kiss him.

Kili’s hand cups her cheek, while the other caresses her breast. Tauriel sighs into his mouth and knots her fingers in his hair. They fall onto the bed in a heap, and Tauriel pushes Kili into the pillows. Her hands leave his hair and trail down his broad chest, her fingers lightly running over his nipples. Her hand trails down further and gently grasps his hard member. Kili breaks their kiss with his groan, and Tauriel smiles.

She swings her leg over Kili and straddles him. Still holding him in her hand, she slowly lowers herself down. Kili’s hands move to her hips and he steadies her and she sheaths him inside her. They moan once she’s fully lowered herself.

Together they move, up and down. Tauriel cries out softly as he hits her sweet spot. Quickly she feels her climax building, but Kili’s hands on her hips keep her pace slow and steady. Still, her pleasure builds and finally explodes, and she convulses on top of him.

Kili uses the opportunity and flips her over on to her back, not once pulling out. He thrusts and buries himself deep within her, causing the elf to cry out. She wraps her legs around him as he pushes himself into her. His fingers run over her breasts and he grunts with each thrust.

The pleasure pools in her belly once again, and she draws near. Kili also is close, and his rhythmic thrusts become erratic. Tauriel cries out his name as she comes, and Kili follows shortly. She leans forward presses her lips to his before she falls back into the pillows.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Gi melin, hervenn nin_ * _,_ ” she says breathlessly.

Kili lies beside her, and pulls her down to fit in the crook of his arm. He lightly runs his fingers through her thick hair. She sighs contently and he smiles.

“I have something for you,” he murmurs.

“Oh?”

“I wedding present.” He reaches into the drawer in the table beside their bed and pulls out the bead he crafted for her. He softly presses it into her hand.

Tauriel peers at the cool object her handed her. It is a stunning silver bead, with a pattern of vines etched into it, and green gemstones dotting it. She marvels at the beauty of it.

“Did you make this?” she asks in amazement.

Kili nods. “I know it isn’t much, but I thought I would make something to compliment your beauty.”

“Oh, my love, this is perfect!” she whispers, tears filling her eyes. “I wish I had something to give you in return.”

Kili shakes his head and lightly caresses her cheek. “I only want you.”

“And you have me,” she replies and sinks further into his arms. A quiet, blissful moment passes. “Although…”

“Hmm?” he murmurs as his fingers run over the skin on her back.

“I think I do have something for you. But… It will be a while yet before it arrives,” Tauriel says softly.

“And what might that be?”

“It will be small, for a time,” she hints. “It will probably be quite noisy as well.”

Kili looks at his wife with his brow furrowed. “I’m afraid I don’t understand _amrâlimê._ ”

“I suppose that technically it is already here, it just isn’t ready yet,” is her reply.

Kili still appears very confused, so she gently takes his free and places it on her stomach. The dwarf gasps and his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

“Wait, you- you mean that, I’m going to- you’re with,” he sputters. “We’re going to have a baby?”

Tauriel nods, her eyes dampening. _Damn hormones,_ she thinks.

Kili’s face breaks out into a dazzling smile. He moves his arm from under Tauriel and places both of his hands on her stomach. He shifts his position and nuzzles his face into her belly and murmurs softly to it.

“So you are happy?” Tauriel asks softly.

“Of course! I am the happiest dwarf that has ever lived,” Kili says. “Thank you for this gift. I love you so much Tauriel.”

“As I love you,” Tauriel says, her voice thick with emotion. He looks back up at her and kisses her gently.

Kili’s heart feels as if it will burst. Never in his life could he have imagined he would be this happy. He wishes for this moment with his small little family to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Gi melin, hervenn nin – I love you, my husband {Sindarin}


	23. Epilogue

Sweat covers her entire body, and her throat is sore from the screaming. Her back aches and her fingers feel permanently locked around Kili’s. But, it is all worth it. In just moments she will be able to hold her precious little baby in her arms. Tauriel only wishes it would hurry up.

“I can see a head,” Avana cries happily. “Push Tauriel!”

Tauriel pushes with everything she has, and another yell rips through her throat. Kili gently tucks a strand of her sweat covered hair behind her ear and whispers words of encouragement to her.

“I see shoulders!” the healer states.

“One more _amrâlimê,_ I know you can do this,” Kili tells her.

Tauriel gives one last push, and Avana shouts for joy as the babe is born. She holds up the child for the new parents to see. “Say hello to your new daughter.”

Tauriel’s eyes fill with tears and she reaches out her arms to hold her baby. Avana carefully hands the crying girl to her mother. Tauriel pulls the baby close to her chest and lets out a sob of joy and relief.

Kili stares in awe at his little daughter. Her hair is a mass of red curls and her pointed ears out from under it. Her eyes are a warm brown, very much like his own, and she is sturdy like a dwarf babe.

“She’s perfect,” he murmurs, his voice thick with emotions. “What shall we call her?”

“Kiliel,” Tauriel says softly. “Daughter of Kili, in Sindarin. A mix of both of us.”

Kili nods furiously as a tear slips down his cheek. “Kiliel, a daughter of star and stone. It’s perfect.”

Kili wraps his arms around Tauriel and Kiliel, and everything in this moment is perfect. Utterly, and completely, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, my first kiliel fanfiction! I really hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
